


Oh, The Places You'll Go!

by camimendes



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camimendes/pseuds/camimendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn owns a bookstore and meets single mom Ali who has twin girls. It all starts from here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the people you'll meet

The thing is, it's usually lonely in the shop. She's used to the creaking of the floors as someone walks in; she's used to hearing people's deep breaths as they read the back cover of books. She can tell if they like the books or not by the way they bite the inside of their cheek or narrow their eyes. That means it's capturing their interest. So she'll get up and walk towards the client and try to sell the book in front of them. It usually works, oh her charm. 

But she's bored of this. She's bored of nothing spectacular and she's bored of the quietness in the shop. It seems too dark and she doesn't need to be reminded of the past. 

Ashlyn is her name. She's a fairly tall blonde woman with hazel eyes and a tomboy look. She's into women and it seems pretty clear by the style she chooses. Tattoos are present as well and she's built, quite built. 

So she decides to change things around. She's 30 years old and single, out of a relationship for 3 years and she's finally ready. 

"I'm gonna make weekly storytelling sessions in the summertime" She puts down her coffee and shares her idea with one of her employees. 

"I mean it's so damn quiet in here and I think some cheery children would help. Plus we have that corner over there" She looks towards the backspace, where she's already created a nook for kids to read while they're at the shop but it's barely used. 

"The point of a bookstore is to be quiet, no?" Jenna is 18, it's her summer job. 

"That's a library. Plus, it'll only be like an hour a week!" Ashlyn gets excited. She's on to something.

"How are you even gonna get them in here? It's been this quiet for a while, no? We're gonna have to advertise or something" Jenna picks up a pile of newly received children's books. The first one on the pile reads _Oh, The Places You'll Go!._ It's by Dr. Seuss, extremely famous. Ashlyn decides this will be the first book.

"Give me that" Ashlyn completely ignores the girl's concerns and grabs the first book on the pile. "I'm keeping this aside. This is starting Monday" Ashlyn smiles. First bits of excitement in a long, long time.

* * *

 

Over the weekend, she buys decor for the shop and places an ad online. Her bookstore is set on a side street in Georgetown. There is quite a community of children living in and around D.C, though she hasn't seen many for some reason. I guess children aren't so much into books anymore. iPads, iPods and iPhones it is. 

_Free storytelling at Harris' books every Monday at 3PM starting June 6th until August 29th._

That's her ad. She also has a folded stand that she places on the sidewalk sometimes with promotions, but this time, she'll announce the storytelling and hope it's a hit.

She's decorated the back corner with giant green leaves from Ikea and bought bean bags; all sorts of colors. She already has a carpet with cute sharks on it that she bought from her hometown in Florida a few years ago. Surprisingly, the kids that do enter the shop love the carpet. It ain't scary one bit. She also bought cute plastic buckets that the kids can put their chosen books in for the reading sessions. She decided she'd choose the first book but she would let the children that attended place a book in the bucket. It seemed like a more cozy place now. Not to mention the new stickered pathway from the front door to the back corner on the hardwood floor.

* * *

As Monday rolls around, Ashlyn is excited for this day. She's been waiting for this, not only to meet new people but to share her love for children. She thinks a summertime change is well needed and hopes at least one child shows up.

She lives in a cute semi-detached home not far from the shop. The bricks are dark red, almost like a burgundy, but all the homes on the street are of different colors, yet somehow all fit together like a beautiful puzzle. Her home is tidy. It wouldn't be expected, though the inside is completely remodeled and sports a modern feel. 

Ashlyn gets ready for work that Monday and decides to wear black jeans and a blue button down short-sleeved shirt with white polka dots. She puts on a fedora too. She's got quite the style and she knows it. 

She grabs her bag and her coffee mug and walks to work. It's a little cloudy and she hopes it won't rain. The kids definitely don't come out when it rains.

At work she meets Jenna who's waiting outside and begins giving her the news for today. There's always something she needs to know before she begins her shift. Today, it's the storytelling session and Jenna's been assigned to stick at the cash for that hour. 

* * *

 

As 2:50PM quickly makes its way, Ashlyn is getting nervous. She wants this to be a good start to the summer and she's crossing her fingers in hope of an audience.

"Cassidy! Let's go!" A frustrated brunette woman is heard from outside. She runs her fingers through her hair and groans as the little girl is trailing behind, whining. _Oh boy_ Ashlyn thinks. No good. 

And of course they're coming to the shop.

Well, Ashlyn already knows the name to one of the girls there, but there's two and they look damn well the same. 

"Hi" the brunette lets off a smile. She sighs as she walks in with both of the girls in her arms. She's picked them up, even though they look a little too old to be carried. But the woman, who definitely is the mother since the two girls look like a spitting image of her, has built arms. She can handle the carrying, that's for sure. 

Ashlyn's eyes seem to have drifted from the little girls to the mother's biceps for a few seconds.

"Hi! Welcome to the bookstore!" Ashlyn greets them. She walks out from behind the counter and puts out her hand to shake, but the mother can't exactly do that, holding the two girls. The awkwardness of that situation leads to Ashlyn pursing in her lips and wiping her own hand on the back of her pants. She places her hands in her back pockets.

"Sorry, can't shake hands with these two." The woman apologizes.

One of the little girls is wearing a dark blue cotton dress with a little bit of embroidery on the top part. She has white sandals and a matching white bandana with a pretty flower. The other little girl, who looks just like her is wearing black shorts and a shark t-shirt. She's also wearing red converse. These two are a little different in styles.

"I like your t-shirt, little one!" Ashlyn points to the girl on the right and the little girl hides her face in her mother's neck.

"Charlie, it's okay" Her mother kisses her head and smiles politely at Ashlyn.

The girls both have long dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. They are beautiful and they indeed look just like their mom. Not sore on the eyes at all.

The mother puts her girls down and Cassidy, the one Ashlyn's already learnt her name is already messing around with the books on the shelf in front of her. Princess dressed and personality to go with it.

"Cassidy! Please. Just stay still for a second" Ashlyn walks up to the young girl and leans down next to her. She takes Cassidy's hand and shakes it. 

"I'm Ashlyn, the storyteller. Do you want to get lost in fun world today?" The blonde bookstore owner smiles at the young girl who simply stares at her and then to her mom for social advice and back to Ashlyn. Cassidy nods a yes.

"Awesome! Come with me!" Ashlyn picks the girl up in her arms, figuring she could show off a little bicep too. But the real reason was simply because she found the girls to be too adorable not to spoil them with having to walk.

"Thank you, uh" The mother tries to thank the woman but doesn't know her name.

"Ashlyn" She smiles. 

"I'm Alexandra, I go by Ali. Um, nice to meet you" She finally puts out her hand to shake. She's still holding who's now known as Charlie.

Ashlyn replaces Cassidy on her hip and then shakes the woman's hand.

"My pleasure. You're here for the storytelling?" Ashlyn asks as she grabs the book from the counter she was just behind minutes ago. 

"Yes, yes of course. The girls wanted to come. They told me their dad has taken them here before and they like it" Ali smiles slightly. The thought of Liam wasn't pleasant. Liam was Ali's ex husband, father to the twin girls. But Ashlyn doesn't know that yet, nothing of that sort. 

"Oh! Haven't seen these angels around. Must of not been here or I'd remember them." Ashlyn walks towards the back corner and puts Cassidy down onto a pink bean bag, set for a princess.

Ali follows and sits down on a green bean bag, placing Charlie on her lap.

"Mommy, why Charlie sit there?" Cassidy looks up and wonders why she isn't on her lap either.

"Ms. Ashlyn gave you your own special pink chair! You don't want to show Ms. Ashlyn how big you are to sit in your own seat?" Ali ruffles her daughter's hair and Charlie kicks and whines.

"Mommy! I'm big girl too!" She squirms to get away from Ali and climbs into a red bean bag next to Cassidy.

Ali rolls her eyes and smiles, sighingly.

"Twins" she mouths to the woman who seems to be enjoying the interaction between twin girls and a mom.

"Well, it's 3! _she breaks the silence_ You guys are the only ones here. What a special day for the two princesses. And of course, their queen" She flirts. _Shit_. Is that too much? When Ali said " _their dad"_ , Ashlyn figured Ali was a single mom. Why would she say their dad and not daddy? Seemed a bit too professional in front of toddlers. 

She can see Ali's blushing from the corner of her eye. She's also beaming a large smile. Good move, Ashlyn, good move.

"I picked out a book for you three special girls today. It's called: Oh, the places you'll go!" Ashlyn puts a little bit of enthusiasm and excitement into the beginning of her session.

"Ms. Ashy, the teacher at my school she reads that sometimes" Cassidy says. She points to the book and smiles. Seems to be a good hit.

"Great! Do you like it? Or should I pick out another book?" 

Cassidy shakes her head no and tries to comfortably sit in the bean bag to listen. 

"Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to great places, you're off and away." Ashlyn begins to read. Ali giggles a bit at how adorable the reader is. 

Ashlyn can feel Ali's eyes burning right into her as she reads and Ashlyn blushes at times. But she knows Ali is smiling and she already loves her smile. Oh her smile.

The girls are fully interested in the read and they giggle at times when Ashlyn reaches forward and tickles their tummies. "Ashy!" comes out sometimes. 

"So, be your name Cassidy or Charlie, you're off to great places. Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting so get on your way!" The story ends. She's changed some of the words. The end of the book normally ends with more than 2 names, none of which are Cassidy or Charlie, but it works for them and definitely mommy Ali.

As Ashlyn reads the names, Ali shakes her head and smirks. 

"So, girls! It's done. How was your magical journey?" Ashlyn sits down on the carpet now and puts the book down.

"Good!" Charlie yells and Cassidy exaggeratingly goes "shhhhh!" in her sister's ear. 

"And mommy, good?" Ashlyn looks up at the beautiful brunette. Her sunglasses are keeping her hair back and everything about her face and smile are perfect. She's wearing jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. The white of the shirt looks incredibly crisp and white. She looks like an angel to Ashlyn.

"Very good. Girls, thank Ms. Ashlyn for taking her time to read to you, please" The two little girls dance in their chairs. "Thank you!" They say in semi-unison. It's a little messy and forced but adorable nonetheless.

Ali gets up first and puts out a hand for Ashlyn to grab onto. Ashlyn does. Wow, she has soft hands Ali thinks. Suddenly she feels warm. This woman gives her a warm feeling.

Ashlyn is pulled up a little too quickly and lands unsteady on her on two feet, a little too close to Ali. 

Ali smiles and giggles softly. What a beautiful laugh.

"Thank you for coming, Ali" Ashlyn gently thanks the mom of two.

"We'll be back, don't you worry" She winks. 

"Come on girls, we have to go home now okay?" Ali looks back at the two girls who are still seating in their bean bags and talking to each other. Ali and Ashlyn are still a little too close for the first meeting but it doesn't seem to bother them, that's for sure.

"Mommy!" Charlie runs up to Ali. She taps her leg. She has a secret. So Ali bends down and leans towards the little girl.

"Why is Ms. Ashy so pretty?" Charlie puts her two hands on her mouth and screeches excitingly. 

Ashlyn definitely heard the question as a child doesn't actually know what quietly whispering means.

"Well, because she's a princess just like you and Cassy." Ali whispers back a little too loud. She kind of wants Ashlyn to hear and she does. Ashlyn smiles and stares at the beautiful woman crouching down in front of her.

Ali gets back up and blushes, biting her lip slightly.

"I'll see you next Monday" Ali notifies her.

"Next Monday it is, my queen and her princess!" Ashlyn tilts her head and smiles largely. 

"Cassy, Charlie" Ali motions for her daughters to follow her. She puts her two hands out and they each grab a side. 

"Bye Ashy!" They both look back and yell a little too loudly for a bookstore.

"Bye girls!" She smiles. These babies are killing her already.

 


	2. A A C C

It's been a few hours since Ali and her twin daughters left the bookstore. Ashlyn tried to occupy her mind plenty by organizing messy (not really) bookshelves, dusting around the same bookshelf 3 or 4 times and even cleaning the windows. 

_Does she like me? Do I even like her? I mean I just met her. But she's so cute. And her twins. Man, her twins. And her eyes when she smiles. Her eyes smile. Her hair is perfect. Also her biceps. She's such a great mother. What the fuck am I even thinking, though? She's a single mom with two girls. Maybe she likes men still. Why would I just assume she'd drop Liam off and then date another woman? Wow, Ashlyn get it together._

Those few hours of occupation didn't really occupy as her thoughts kept rambling through her mind. 

Jenna gently placed her hand on what looked like a stressing Ashlyn. She jumped.

"Jesus, Jen. Watch it" Ashlyn almost yelled, though realized she was okay and it was just her 18 year old employee trying to strike a conversation.

"Ashlyn" Jenna was curious.

"What?" 

"What's it like to like a woman?" Jenna was young, though not young enough to not know what a lesbian _was_ or _did_. 

Ashlyn took a deep breath and swallowed hard as if something was bothering her. "At first, it's quite complicated. But I think every beginning of a relationship is like that. You sometimes barely know each other and sometimes it's one sided and things get pretty complicated but sometimes it works out. And then you know, the best feeling is knowing that it's two sided" Ashlyn paused. She wasn't sure how to continue and so Jenna continued.

"But how's that specific to liking a woman?" She persisted.

"No, I don't know. Maybe it isn't. But women are absolutely beautiful. They're different. They get you on a whole other level and it's just the best, plain and simple" She shrugs her shoulders and picks up a novel. "It's always a storybook as time goes on, always" 

Jenna nodded in acceptance of what Ashlyn had to say. 

"Why, do you like a girl?" Ashlyn had asked her.

"No, but it seemed to me like you liked that Ali woman with two kids. I just wanted to know if I was right" Jenna smiled slightly, trying to let Ashlyn know she could talk about it if she wanted to.

"Oh, um, well I guess" She didn't know. Or at least she thought she didn't. 

"You flirted a whole lot, ya know" Jenna pressed. It made Ashlyn blush. She knew she was right and there was no denying it.

So she shrugged her shoulders and the conversation ended there.

* * *

 

The following day Ashlyn had already taken off of work for a doctor's appointment so she got to sleep in a little. But she woke up to a rather rude awakening by her hyper pal, Kyle. Facetime rang a couple of times before Ashlyn was able to fully wake up and answer to a screaming in excitement man.

"Ash, I need your help!" He semi-yelled in over excitement. 

8:03 AM though.

"What" she groaned and rolled over into her pillow.

"My sister told me she liked someone and it's been over a year and she's finally ready and guess the fuck what?! It's a woman!" Kyle had a sister, though he lived overseas in France working on a fashion career and wasn't around much anymore to actually hang out with Ashlyn. For a few years, Kyle and his sister fell out of connection but they now seemed closer than ever. He'd mentioned her name to Ashlyn once or twice, but knowing the woman was with a man, she refused to actually pay attention.

"Juicy. Give me the deets?" Ashlyn became interested now.

"Ya ya! She lives near my sis, I guess. But I didn't talk to her much since her kids were hella hyper and wouldn't let her talk to me for more than 2 minutes. Anyway, she met her in a bookstore. What a place. And she told me she was blonde and for a second I thought it could have been you because blonde and bookstore but what a coincidence that would have been!" Kyle rambled and Ashlyn knew. She knew exactly who Kyle's sister was now. And she was very, very at a loss for words.

"What's her name?" Ashlyn asked immediately.

"I don't know, she never said" Kyle wondered.

"No! Your sister!" 

"Ali?" Kyle knew she'd said her name before, though.

Ashlyn laughed in her pillow and then looked right into the camera.

"It's me, Kyle" She confessed.

"You! What the shit! How?!" Kyle started to flip. Couldn't tell if he was excited or if he was shocked at the newly discovered information.

"I mean, what you described was exactly that. Cassidy and Charlie?" This would confirm it.

"Yes!" Kyle screeched.

"Yup, that's her" Ashlyn laughed. It was definitely a nervous laugh.

"I'm so gonna tell her you're my best friend! Here, text her! 202-459-0076, NOW!" Kyle hung up.

Ashlyn almost had a panic attack at the thought of Kyle telling her they were best friends prior, but then, why would she? Kyle's a great guy and so is his sister.

Kyle texted her immediately with the phone number again.

 **202-459-0076, NOW!**  

She rolled her eyes at his craziness and actually decided to text Ali. Kind of a creep move.

**Hey, it's Ash, bookstore woman.**

_Crap, I gotta tell her how I have her number._

**I happen to know your brother and have for many years. Long story short, he figured it out and gave me your number. :)**

Ali didn't reply for quite some time. Ashlyn kept her phone by her head on the pillow for an hour, constantly checking even if she had vibration and sound on.

Nothing.

She began to overthink. 

_How stupid was I to think she'd ever want to talk to me again? Haven't you learnt from the past? Idi-_

**Hey! Wow! This world is tiny. Sorry, the girls were taking my time away.**

And Ashlyn was finally able to take a deep breath. She smiled and texted back.

**I hope this isn't a total creeper thing to do. But again, it was nice meeting you.**

**Let's meet at the fountains for 2?** Ali offered. 

Ashlyn's appointment was at 10. This was perfect.

* * *

 

Ashlyn figured Ali meant the main fountains in Georgetown by the water. It was the most beautiful place around there, really. But when she showed up at 2 exactly, Ali wasn't there. Okay, maybe she should have given Ali a few minutes to get there, bearing she had children and all.

2:04 and she's walking towards Ashlyn, who's sitting on a bench and scrolling through her phone.

Ali takes a seat beside the blonde woman and Ashlyn quickly puts her phone away, thinking it was rude.

"Hey, bookworm. Sorry I'm a few minutes late. I'm usually early but I had to get the girls to my mom's place." That's right, the girls were no where in sight and this made Ashlyn pout a little.

"What's the matter?" She added.

"I missed those princesses!" Ashlyn confessed.

"Well geeze, I better get going then" Ali playfully gets up and Ashlyn grabs her arm, almost taking her hand and Ali sits back down, smiling hugely.

"Thought so" Ali confirmed.

"Oh, you have no idea." Ashlyn tried to low-key admit her tiny crush developing and wondered if it was coming off too strong. So her smile faded slowly and she began to worry.

"I do have an idea." Ali continued the conversation.

Ashlyn tilted her head and let Ali continue.

"My idea was that I'd come without the kids in case anything happened, you know, if you were interested in women like that" Ali bit her lip.

"Oh, I mean, as if ya didn't know?" Ashlyn teased.

"Oh no, I knew. I just stated it to make sure" Ali giggled.

"You have a cute laugh" Ashlyn looked towards her and smiled. 

Ali began to blush and giggled some more, sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

"Thank you"

"Didn't you have a husband, Ali? What made you like women?" Ashlyn wanted to take her question back. She knew it was too soon to ask but she couldn't find words and figured striking a conversation would help.

"Shit, no, I'm sorry" Ashlyn apologized immediately. She thought it definitely wasn't something to bring up.

"Oh no! Don't worry. We have to get to know each other at some point." Ali winked. 

"Look, I won't get into what happened with Liam and I but he really did hurt me. And I was with a girl in college and I was thinking about it a few weeks ago and I really liked that. I felt happier and more comfortable with another girl. It felt right. The thing is, I don't know how to talk to the girls about it. They're only 4. Like, if I meet someone, what am I gonna say, mommy and mommy?" Ali began to panic a little and Ashlyn could definitely tell.

She placed her hand gently on Ali's thigh and rubbed it a little.

"It's okay. Things will fall into place" Ashlyn tried to comfort her.

Ali sighed. "I'm sorry. You didn't need my life story on the first meet" 

"I'll take your life story anytime, Ali. You have to believe me when I'm gonna say that I'm here and I care, okay?" Ashlyn moved her hand up to Ali's shoulder and smiled a bit. 

Ali nodded a yes and pursed in her lips. She seemed uncomfortable. So Ashlyn took her hand away. "You okay?" Ashlyn worried.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ali smiled. It was probably fake but it was still beautiful.

"Okay" Ashlyn then placed her hand back onto Ali's thigh and Ali looked towards Ashlyn. She didn't only look at Ashlyn, she looked at her lips for a couple of seconds but realizing where her mouth was. On Ashlyn's.

Ali made the move but Ashlyn wasn't complaining. This woman was gorgeous and incredibly adorable. Ali asked for entrance, in which Ashlyn immediately granted and the kiss deepened. Ali slowly pulled away and shook her head. 

"I'm so sorry" She apologized.

"Come here" Ashlyn pulled Ali's shirt gently and it brought her back towards Ashlyn. She crashed her lips onto hers and kissed her deeply once again. She was absolutely gorgeous and a _great_ kisser. 

Once Ashlyn pulled away this time, she smiled.

"It may be a little soon but I have no regrets." Ashlyn bit her lip and stared right into Ali's beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't either" Ali agreed.

They talked a while before realizing the time was running short. It was hitting close to 4 and Ali knew she had to pick up the girls before dinner.

"Before I forget, the girls made you something. I told them I was seeing the story lady again and they wanted to come with me but I said no and told them to make you a present instead." Ali was searching her purse. She pulled out a little pink bag with drawstrings. She handed it to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn smiled and opened the bag. Inside was a bracelet with blue beads and 4 letters scattered throughout. **A A C C**. 

"What does - Oh" Ashlyn thought this was precious. Cassidy, Charlie, Ali and Ashlyn.

Ali nodded and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I guess they're welcoming you before anything, Ashlyn" Ali's eyes were smiling. She wasn't so much but you could tell in her eyes that she was happy.

"This is beautiful" She put it on.

Along with the bracelet came a little note.

Some of it was adult lettering, some was definitely not.

From: Charlotte, Cassidy, and Ali. _heart_.

"Charlotte?" Ashlyn asked without looking up.

"Charlie's real name." Ali corrected.

"Thank them for me? I'd love to see them again." Ashlyn played with the beads.

"We can get together tomorrow, if you don't work." Ali offered.

"I do but I'll get off at 2"

"You sure?" 

Ashlyn nodded. 

"Where?" Ashlyn asked.

"My place." Ali took Ashlyn's phone but then passed it back to her when she realized it was locked.

Ashlyn entered her passcode and opened the notes.

**1817 Vernon St.**

"I'll be there" Ashlyn smiled.

They both got up and Ali kissed Ashlyn's cheek softly.

"You're pretty" and with that, she walked towards her car.


	3. Who's Mommy's Friend?

The following day Ali was expecting the bookstore owner into her home at 2 o'clock. Well in reality, she should have realized Ashlyn would only arrive minutes after 2 because she ended at the bookstore at 2 but she was way too busy in her thoughts to realize this. She began to panic at 1:30 when she noticed the dirty lunch plates still on the dining room table and the markers scattered halfway onto the floor. 

"Charlie!" Ali half yelled as her 4 year old began kicking the markers further away from the table.

Charlie looked up with her beautiful brown eyes and pouted. 

"I'm sorry, Charlie. Mommy's just exhausted. What is it?" Ali picked her up and placed her on her hip. Charlie put her head against Ali's chest and mumbled. "I want shark t-shirt for Ashy".

Ali put Charlie down.

"You can definitely put that on! I'm sure she would love that like she did at the bookstore!" Ali smiled. She hadn't really brought people into the home in which she had a love interest for after Liam had left, though she was relieved to the fact that even if the kids didn't know she  _liked_ Ashlyn, they still liked her nonetheless. They had drawn her pictures and made her a bracelet in which she gave Ashlyn on the bench and Charlie wanted to wear her shark t-shirt just for Ashlyn.

As little Charlie ran towards the staircase, Ali shouted for her to slow down and be careful and then proceeded to start doing the dishes. She picked up the markers and put them in the clear plastic box. She tidied the living room, which was filled with dolls and games and cars and planes. 

 **I'm on my way. :)** Ashlyn sent a text just as the clocked reached 2.

Ali smiled and felt a wave of butterflies in her stomach.

**I'm waiting!**

Ashlyn decided to walk over since it wasn't exactly far from the bookstore. It was a little further away from Ashlyn's home, but nothing too out of the way. Ali's place was almost like Ashlyn's, between other homes. It had white bricks and a beautiful garden in the front. The grass was freshly cut and Ashlyn wondered if she had a gardener considering how neat everything looked. But why doubt Ali? She was perfectly capable of doing garden work. But maybe she was busy with the twins, who knows. In the driveway, two bikes with training wheels were leaned up against the garage door. This put a smile on Ashlyn's face.

Ashlyn was a little nervous. She was stepping into Ali's home for the first time and definitely didn't want to disappoint her. She also really wanted to impress Ali with the children, but by the bookstore meeting, Ali was already impressed.

She walked up to the front door and was about to ring the bell or knock, she hadn't decided yet but before she could do any of the two, Ali opened the door wide.

"Hi!" She greeted Ashlyn.

"Um, hi! How'd you know -" Ali cut her off.

"Cassidy and Charlie were sitting in the window upstairs waiting" Ali giggled and Ashlyn bit her lip. Adorable.

Ali gestured for Ashlyn to come in. She proceeded and wanted to remove her flip flops but Ali insisted that she didn't because she may step in unwanted cookie crumbs.

Cassidy and Charlie were waiting on the top of the staircase peeking. 

"Girls, come downstairs! Ms. Ashlyn is here to see you!" Ali took Ashlyn's bag and placed it in the closet. 

"I'm just gonna put this in here because Cassidy always ends up going through bags and I wouldn't want that to be the case"

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing to hide! I don't wear much make up so she can't play with much in there" Ashlyn laughed and Ali rolled her eyes, thinking Ashlyn may have been referring to her.

"What?" Ashlyn adds as she sees Ali roll her eyes. 

"I do not wear that much make up!" Ali defends herself and tries not to laugh.

"Let me see you without mascara then, beauty" Ashlyn places her hands on her hips and tilts her head to the side, giving off a sassy attitude.

Ali quickly nods no and widens her eyes.

"I know I'll think you're stunning even without it. I'll ask the girls what they think. They probably see you without it in the morning!" 

"Um.. rarely" She giggles nervously and Ashlyn raises her eyebrow.

"What do you mean, rarely, Ali?" Ashlyn begins to laugh.

"I mean, I put it on to sleep sometimes...?" Ashlyn's jaw drops and she rolls her eyes this time. "Ali! We need a self-confidence booster in ya" She shakes her head because of how silly Ali is and then begins walking into the home.

At this point, the twins have reached the bottom step and are both sitting there as close as can be and looking at Ashlyn with rather wide eyes.

Ashlyn sees the two and walks over to them. She bends down in front of them and tickles each their tummies.

But she then realizes she doesn't exactly know who's who since they're literally identical. Except, she can tell by the way that they dress and fix their hair that the little tomboy is Charlie and the princess is Cassidy. She hopes she's right. 

"Hi Charlie, Hi Cassidy" She says as she looks at them each while saying their names. She was right about the names. Phew.

"Hi Ashy!" Cassidy screeches out excitedly and Ashlyn tickles her tummy yet again.

Ali leans on the doorway in the distance and watches. She isn't sure what it is about Ashlyn with her little girls that makes her happy; maybe the way she makes them laugh or the butterflies she gets when watching the interactions. She's not sure but she knows she enjoys it and that's all that matters. 

Charlie holds her hands behind her own back holding a much visible blue sheet of paper. Ashlyn pretends not to notice but Charlie giggles. She wants the blonde woman in front of her to notice the picture she drew for Ashlyn.

"Whatcha got there, Charlie?" Ashlyn tries to grab the paper but Charlie screams and Ali walks over and shushes her 4 year old.

Charlie finally gives in and hands Ashlyn the sheet of paper that is folded over once. It reads "Ashy" on the cover. The letters are pretty scrambled but enough to understand. 

"Wow, you're such a big girl, look at you, writing my name all by yourself!" Ashlyn takes the paper and enthusiastically thanks the little one. Charlie looks to her mom, because she knows her mom helped her with the spelling and she didn't in fact do it all by herself but Ali winks at Charlie and that little white lie will just have to pass.

As Ashlyn opens the folded sheet of paper, she studies the drawings of the 4 year old. She can make out the bookstore with the shark carpet and the big bean bags in the reading corner. She sees herself in the drawing, of course as a stick figurine and a little girl beside her, probably Charlie. 

"That's me and that's you" Charlie points and begins to explain the drawing.

"I can tell! We look like the best of friends, don't we?" Charlie nods quickly.

Ashlyn then gets up and places the picture down on the table beside the nearest sofa and walks towards Ali. 

The twins follow by running and bumping into each other. They're right behind Ashlyn and Ali purses her lips in and raises her eyebrows, also directing her eyes towards what's behind Ashlyn.

Ashlyn turns around and the girls stop running. They giggle.

"How about you two little ones wait for me in your room? I'd love to see it! Give me 5 minutes with mommy?" Ashlyn offers. The twins nod and run up the stairs clumsily.

Ali has already made her way to the kitchen and sits on one of the chairs against the island.

"So, the girls seem to be attached to me already" She giggles and sits next to her.

"I'm kind of happy they do, I mean, it's important for not only me but them as well" Ali fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

She's wearing a button down flannel today, looking a little more down to earth than the hip mom she looked like Monday. However, still looked incredibly gorgeous to Ashlyn. 

"Why's it so important if they like me as opposed to anyone? Or are you like this with them liking everyone you meet?" Ashlyn doesn't hide her thoughts. She'll spill and she did.

It kind of catches Ali off guard. She thought it was clear that she may be a little interested in Ashlyn, especially after they've already kissed. But maybe that kiss was extremely unexpected and quick. She begins to think it may have been a mistake.

"Oh no, I mean, everyone, like of course they have to like my friends" She lies.

Ashlyn nods as if she understands but doesn't actually say a word.

"But Ashlyn, I really like seeing you with the girls. You make them so happy. They've been talking about you ever since the reading" Ali looks towards the blonde woman beside her and smiles.

Ashlyn's heart flutters. "It's nice to hear that, Ali" She smiles.

Ali's hand suddenly rests on Ashlyn's thigh and Ashlyn jumps a little. 

"I'm sorry" Ali giggles. She doesn't move her hand though.

"Who says you can touch my leg, Alexandra? I'm your friend!" Ashlyn begins to tease.

Ali's jaw drops a little at the use of her full name and she squints in a fake angry expression. She also gets a little offended at the use of the word _friend_. Even though they just met, Ali feels a little possessive over Ashlyn. 

"What?" Ashlyn asks ever so innocently.

"Alexandra? Friend?" Ali removes her hand and looks away. She's acting like a little kid, but it's adorable nonetheless.

Ashlyn grabs one of Ali's hands and kisses it.

"You're the one who said "of course they have to look my friends", silly" Ashlyn pulls her in a little. 

Ali begins to mumble as she's pulled in. "Bit more than friend" 

As the interaction happens, the girls wonder what's taking so long and they've already tiptoed their way downstairs and are standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching their mommy interact so closely with another woman. They haven't seen this before and look at each other.

Ashlyn lifts Ali's chin and kisses her nose. 

Cassidy pulls Charlie away and runs to the living room dragging her sister.

"Is that mommy's friend?" She asks Charlie.

"What friend?" Charlie is half paying attention. She's playing with the shark on her t-shirt.

"Charlie!" Cassidy yells at her half.

It catches Ali and Ashlyn's attention and Ali rolls her eyes about to get up but Ashlyn pushes her down gently and gets up. "Let me"

Ali bites her lip. She's more than happy with this role Ashlyn's already adopted.

Ashlyn makes her way into the living room and puts her hands on her hips.

"What's going on, my sweet children?" She asks and kneels down.

"Cassidy yelled at me!" Charlie stomps her feet and whines.

Ashlyn pulls Charlie in and kisses her forehead. 

"Apologize to your sister, Cassidy" Ashlyn rubs Cassidy's arm and the little girl lets out a tiny _sorry_. 

"What's going on?" Ashlyn sits on the floor and Charlie sits in her lap.

Cassidy hesitates but then begins. Children have no filters.

"Why are you kissing my mommy?" She asks.

"Am not! Just a little nose kiss" Ashlyn kisses Cassidy's nose to show her how it feels. "See? It's nice" Cassidy nods.

"But why mommy's always happy?" Cassidy adds.

"Isn't she always?" Ashlyn's smile drops a little when she hears this.

"No but when you come she's happy" Ashlyn's heart drops a little but then she feels warm. She feels happy, though sad because she doesn't know what little Cassidy means. 

"Mommy's okay!" Ashlyn lies. She has no idea. 

Cassidy nods a no but shrugs it off. She grabs a car beside her and rolls it up Ashlyn's arm. No attention span.

"I'm gonna go see mommy for a minute, go back upstairs and I promise I'll be there in a minute!" Ashlyn begins to get up and the girls go upstairs, yet again.

Ashlyn makes her way back into the kitchen, where Ali is sitting in the same spot and is on her phone, scrolling through facebook.

Ashlyn sits next to her and puts Ali's phone down.

"Ali, what's the matter?" Ashlyn asks sincerely.

"Nothing!" Ali smiles.

"Cassidy told me you're not okay. If your 4 year old knows, there's gotta be something" Ashlyn rubs her hand along Ali's arm, which feels cool.

"We'll talk later. I asked my mom to pick up the girls after dinner so we can... be alone" Ali blushes and looks down.

"Oh really?" Ashlyn smirks.

Ali nods and then looks back up again.

"Okay. Later." Ashlyn kisses Ali's cheek.

"The girls want me upstairs, coming?" Ashlyn gets up.

"Coming" She grabs Ashlyn's hand and doesn't let go once she's up.

Ashlyn has a little bit of a confused expression on her face but she shrugs the confusion off and deals with it. She's not complaining anyways.

They make their way up the stairs hand in hand.


	4. Nuts

That night, Ali's mother picked up the twin girls at around seven in the evening, as Ashlyn was washing the dishes and Ali was drying them. It was the first task they'd done together inside a home and it felt natural. The twins ate their dinner without a complaint, mainly because Ashlyn would bribe them with a dollar every time they ate a green bean and Ali would roll her eyes because she knew the girls would run Ashlyn's pockets empty. But the girls ate and that's all that mattered.

"Ali, is there anything else I can do for you?" Ashlyn asks sincerely as she pushes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and leans against the counter. Ali is still putting away some dishes to the obvious reason that Ashlyn does not know where they go.

"Just a sec" Ali puts away the last four plates.

"Come on" Ali takes Ashlyn's hand and almost knocks over a few things as she drags Ashlyn upstairs. Ashlyn has no idea where she's headed until two french doors are being opened to a gigantic master bedroom where Ali's bed is made as perfectly as a hotel's bed.

Ashlyn gives the brunette a rather confused look and Ali just rolls her eyes thinking Ashlyn is ridiculous for actually being confused.

"Ashlyn, fuck me." Ashlyn almost choked on her own saliva as the words so abruptly came from Ali's mouth.

"W-what?" Ashlyn forwarded her head and widened her eyes.

"Complaining? Well then." Ali teased.

"No! But, do you actually like like me or is this just a hook up?" Ashlyn asked. The thing is, Ashlyn had a rough past with women. She had hooked up with a few girls and they'd almost all left after the first time. It's as if they used her for sex and she wanted a steady relationship. And so she kept her guard up, naturally.

"Seriously? Ashlyn, I have two kids. I'm not playing. Look, maybe I shouldn't have asked so soon. Fuck, of course I shouldn't have asked this soon." Ali sat at the edge of her bed and bit her lip. She felt embarrassed by her unusual behavior. 

Ashlyn walked towards the foot of the bed and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey, no. That's not what I mean. Of course I want to make love to you, Ali. But I'd also like to know where we stand first. Are we friends or are we, like, more than friends?" She asked smiling.

"I mean, I like to think we're more than friends. I don't know, Ashlyn!" Ali began to stress. Ashlyn easily detected it and knew exactly what she had to do - fuck her.

"Okay" is all Ashlyn said before pulling Ali up onto her feet and kissed her. Ali didn't pause for a second and immediately deepened the kiss. 

Ashlyn broke the kiss first as she had begun to talk but Ali kissed her mid sentence and started wondering beneath Ashlyn's white t-shirt. Her shirt was loose which helped a lot with Ali's wondering hands.

Ali became the dominant one during this and pushed Ashlyn onto the bed rather roughly and pulled at the hem of her t-shirt signaling that she wanted it off and she wanted it off now. Ashlyn obeyed and took her shirt off. She was wearing a black bra, which was visible through the t-shirt but Ali didn't drool over it until now. Ashlyn's boobs fit perfectly into the cups and even though they were rather small, Ali was in love. She began to kiss from her neck to her boobs and left a few marks of her own. 

Ali took her own t-shirt off and revealed some abs that weren't expected by the blonde. Ashlyn whispered " _shit_ " as soon as the abs were revealed and flipped Ali onto her back. She caressed her boobs and kissed her stomach. She then traced the ab lines and bit her lip.

"You are fucking beautiful" Ashlyn confessed. This made Ali blush.

"So are you, Ash" Ali winked.

Ashlyn undid the button on Ali's jeans and slid down the zipper. Ali got nervous and held the waist of her jeans. Ashlyn crooked her head to the side wondering why Ali was stopping her.

"What's the matter, Al?" Ashlyn kissed Ali's forehead and lay next to her, resting her head up with her hand.

"Okay this is bad but, I didn't shave for a bit. Um, been busy, ya know" Ali blushed but Ashlyn just laughed.

"Babe, who cares?" Ashlyn realized what she had called Ali and immediately squeezed her eyes shut hard and let out a " _fuck_ ". 

"What, I like it baby" Ali replied and Ashlyn calmed a little but only to freak out again when she realized what Ali had called her.

"Okay but really, I don't care." Ashlyn slowly lead her hand down Ali's defined abs and slipped underneath Ali's pink panties. She explored for a few seconds before reaching her clit. And as soon as that happened, Ali let out a gasp.

"Fuck it's been so long." Ali moaned out.

"Oh yeah?" Ashlyn teased with her. She wanted Ali to talk. She liked the sound.

"Yeah" She moaned again.

Ashlyn rubbed her clit and kissed her neck at the same time. Ali moaned and grabbed the sheets a couple of times. Ashlyn could tell she liked it. 

"Go. In." Ali demanded. So Ashlyn entered Ali with two fingers and Ali gasped. She surprisingly felt tight but eased just a minute or two after.

Ashlyn continued to fuck Ali and Ali had let out screams and moans and the occasional "fuck". She let Ashlyn know she was going to cum at least 3 times and so Ashlyn wondered if she came more than once in the end. But by the wetness she felt, she knew it was more than once, that was for sure.

"Fuck, Ash, you're so good." Ali let out barely being able to breathe right. She felt like she had just gone for a run and couldn't get up from the ground.

"Good" Ashlyn kissed her softly and Ali smiled through it.

"Can I, you know, return the favor?" Ali asked between breaths.

"Yeah, when you've regenerated" Ashlyn giggled.

A few minutes later, Ali pushed Ashlyn onto her back and undressed her completely. She liked the view, as Ashlyn too had well-defined abs and interesting tattoos. 

And then she began.

* * *

 

As Ashlyn came down from the high she'd just experienced from the brunette, she pulled Ali in close. She kissed her head and they cuddled up for a while.

"Ali?" Ashlyn asked softly.

"Hm?" She got a response.

"I know we just had a great time" she said through a smile, "but the girls really did concern me before" Ashlyn stopped.

Ali got up from being on Ashlyn's chest and sat next to her.

"Look, the girls see me sometimes. I'm not always that happy go lucky mom they should have. They're a lot of work. I'm alone. When Liam left, the girls were much younger and it was even tougher but I've grown to deal with it. I raised them pretty much myself. But it gets tough. Like at night, I'll be on the couch and the girls would have gone to bed and I'll just cry because I'll wonder if I'll ever find someone again, especially with kids. Two of them. And it's not just the fact that my significant other has to like me, they have to like two other little girls too. And the girls catch me crying sometimes and I always just lie to them, ya know? I'll say I'm tired or I have a headache or my tummy hurts but they don't really know." 

"Ali, I get it." She rubbed Ali's arm softly. "Cassidy also told me when I'm around, you get happy. Is that so?" 

"Yes, of course. Ashlyn, you make me happy. And when you're around, my worries go away. Like, the girls like you. I like you. You like them. You like me. It seems so good." Ali sighs.

"Then what's the matter?" Ashlyn sits herself up now.

"I don't know. I mean, we just met. But it all seems so real and so good and so perfect and I want you." Ali confesses. She can't hold back now.

"Okay. And I want you." Ashlyn smiles.

They kiss briefly. It isn't deep but it's filled with love.

"We'll see how it progresses, okay?" Ashlyn adds. "But it looks good." She also adds. She doesn't want to worry Ali.

Ali nods in agreement.

They make out for a little while until they realize it's 9:30 in the evening and the doorbell rings.

"Who's that?" Ashlyn asks.

"Oh, shit. My mom. Fuck. I didn't realize how fast time went. I'm so sorry, Ashlyn." Ali gets up quickly and slips on jeans and a t-shirt. It's dark in the room and she doesn't know exactly what she's put on. Ali turns on the lights and Ashlyn laughs. Ali's wearing her clothes.

"Well damn woman, you look good!" Ashlyn laughs and then gets up and puts on Ali's clothes. They smell like _Daisy_ , Ali's perfume that Ashlyn recognizes because she used to wear it. 

Ali races down the stairs and opens the door. Her hair is rather a mess and her mother looks at her and rolls her eyes. She knows.

"Mommy!" Cassidy runs towards Ali and Ali picks her up. She has the four year old at her hip and Charlie runs and grabs her leg. Ali ruffles Charlie's hair.

"I'll call you later, Ali." Ali's mom gives her a knowing look and walks towards her car as Ali closes the door.

"Is Ashy still here?" Charlie asks from below. Cassidy also looks at Ali for a response.

"Yes, she is! She's going to have a sleepover with us!" Cassidy and Charlie both get excited and they're both jumping, though Ali has to put Cassidy down because she's elbowing Ali in excitement.

The twins run upstairs and race each other to find Ashlyn.

"Ashy! Mommy says you're doing a sleepover!" Charlie yells out before even finding Ashlyn. Ashlyn pops herself out of the doorway of the bathroom and the girls squeal.

"Oh boy!" Ashlyn kneels down and grabs the two. She picks them up and heads downstairs. Cassidy and Charlie both have their heads leaning on Ashlyn's shoulders. Ali melts at the sight.

"Your little girls have announced that I'm having a sleepover. Is that right?" Ashlyn asks. She actually had no idea, as Ali had come up with that on the spot as she told the girls just a few minutes prior.

"Yes, that is right." Ali winks.

Ashlyn puts the girls down onto the couch and Ashlyn walks over whispering into her ear. "Dominant in bed, dominant in decisions, I see how it is.." Ashlyn winks and Ali wants to smack her but realizes she can't. Not in front of the girls.

"You're nuts." Is all Ali can say back.


	5. Better place

The girls run towards their play room as Ali had mentioned they do moments before. She wanted to just ask Ashlyn if it was okay for a little sleepover to occur, since she never really asked her - just imposed.

"Ash, you're gonna stay, right?" Ali smiled.

"I mean, I have off tomorrow so why not?" Ashlyn smirked and gave Ali a quick peck on Ali's right cheek.

Ali squealed like one of her little girls at the excitement.

"Okay, but one question, what am I gonna wear to bed?" Ashlyn images herself in pink pyjamas, which doesn't suit her well and purses her lips in a bit of worry.

"I mean... nothing would be the best choice but with the girls around, that can't really happen so you can grab shorts and a t-shirt, it's cool" Ali shrugs her shoulders and then lets off a playful smirk.

Phew. Just hopefully no pink shorts or shirts.

"Ashy!" A little voice yells from the playroom.

Ashlyn scrunches her eyebrows not knowing why she's being called and walks into the playroom.

"What's the matter, girls?" Ashlyn kneels down and pets one of the girls' hair.

"Cassie took my doll!" Charlie cries out and starts a small tantrum. She's stomping her feet and Ashlyn thinks _spoiled_ but also can't resist how adorable they are.

"Cassidy, please give me the doll" Ashlyn puts her hand out and picks up Charlie. Charlie hides in her shoulder and then looks towards her twin sister and sticks her tongue out with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Hey! Charlotte! No!" Ashlyn looks at the little girl's face and into her eyes and nods no. 

Cassidy hands Ashlyn the doll and Ashlyn puts it done on the table beside her. She then picks up Cassidy with her other arm and has them apologize to each other.

"I'm sorry Cassie" Charlie says shyly and Cassidy reciprocates and kisses Charlie's shoulder and apologizes. 

"Let's go get ready for bed, okay girls?" Ashlyn turns around to exit the room and finds Ali leaning in the doorway, smiling.

"Oh! You scared me, Ali!" Ashlyn lets out a shy giggle. "How uh, long were you there?" She asks.

"Long enough to see you mommy my children" Ali smiles even wider and walks towards Ashlyn. She takes Cassidy into her arms to lessen the weight for Ashlyn.

Ashlyn has no time to think of a response and just follows Ali upstairs.

Ali has the girls brush their teeth, while Ashlyn picks out pyjamas for the girls and sets them on their beds.

Pink fairies for Cassidy and green monkeys for Charlotte.

Ashlyn sits on Cassidy's bed and waits. She hears the footsteps patter down the hallway and smiles at the cuteness. Ali follows.

"Mommy! Ashy picked my pyjamas!" Cassidy happily grabs them and undresses right in front of Ashlyn, not a care in the world. 

Cassidy hands Ashlyn her pyjamas "help me!"

"First of all, please would be nice and you know how to dress yourself, missy" Ali adds in.

"Please, Ashy!" Cassidy gives the lip and Ashlyn tilts her head to the side and smiles. "I will"

"Arms up!" Cassidy does as asked and Ashlyn helps her get dressed. Charlie dresses herself and climbs into bed.

"Ashy, can you read to us?" Charlie asks and starts picking out a book.

"Well of course, that's how you met me in the first place!" Ashlyn winks and gets up as soon as she's done dressing Cassidy.

"What book did ya pick out, Charlie?" Ashlyn sits on Charlie's bed now.

"No! Sit here!" Cassidy pouts.

Ashlyn gets up and picks Cassidy up and brings her in Charlie's bed.

"Problem solved" Ashlyn smiles at Ali who's watching.

"I'm gonna make us some tea while you read" Ali smiles and heads out of the room.

Charlie picked out a book called _Are you my mother?_ and Ashlyn began to read. 

As she finished up, Cassidy poked Ashlyn's arm and Ashlyn let out a "hm?"

"Are you my mother?" Cassidy laughed at her silly question and Ashlyn imagined just for a second that she was a mommy to these little girls, married to this beautiful woman, but instead, nodded no as she shut her eyes and then laughed at Cassidy's silly question.

"But Ashy, we can call you momma because you are like our momma too" Ashlyn froze at the comment and opened her mouth to respond but Ali walked into the room.

"Lights out!" Ali flickered the switch and the girls whined but it was getting late and time for bed.

Ashlyn climbed out of the bed and carried Cassidy back to her own bed.

"Good night my little beauties!" Ali blew kisses to both girls and walked out and Ashlyn wished them a good night as well.

"Good night mommies!" The girls called out and giggled. Ashlyn shut the door quickly and turned to Ali.

"Mommies?" Ali raised her eyebrow.

"I swear I did not make them call me mommy. Cassidy and Charlie came up with it on their own. Please don't be mad. I tried to stop them but they kept joking around with it and -" Ali cut her off with a kiss.

"You'd make a great mommy with me." Ali smiled and Ashlyn smiled in relief.

"I would?" Ashlyn questioned as they walked down the stairs and as they reached the bottom, Ali pulled her in close and looked into her eyes.

"Ashlyn, first of all, I do not lie. Secondly, yes you would. You're a natural with the girls. The way you mommy them and befriend them is incredible and they absolutely love you. They called you over me when they fought earlier. Trust me, you're in." Ali kissed Ashlyn gently and Ashlyn smiled wide.

"Sit on the couch, I'm gonna get the tea" Ali disappeared into the kitchen and Ashlyn sat comfortably on the white couch.

Ali popped her head in and asked "sugar? milk?" 

"Just a teaspoon of sugar" Ashlyn smiled.

Shortly after, Ali walked in carefully with two cups of tea.

She sat down beside Ashlyn and put her hand on Ashlyn's lap.

"I have a song for you." Ali grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and searched it in her music.

She pressed play.

  
_I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_   
_It's a better place since you came along_   
_Since you came along_   
_Your touch is sunlight through the trees_   
_Your kisses are the ocean breeze_   
_Everything's alright when you're with me_   


 

  
_And I hold my favorite thing_   
_I hold the love that you bring_   
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_   
_And the colors are golden and bright again_   
_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_   
_It's a better place since you came along_   
_It's a better place since you came along_   


 

  
_I see the whole world in your eyes_   
_It's like I've known you all my life_   
_We just feel so right_   
_So I pour my heart into your hands_   
_It's like you really understand_   
_You love the way I am_   


 

  
_And I hold my favorite thing_   
_I hold the happiness you bring_   
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_   
_And the colors are golden and bright again_   
_And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_   
_It's a better place since you came along_   
_It's a better place since you came along_   


 

  
_Now I'm alright_   
_Now I'm alright_   
_Everything's alright_   


 

  
_'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again_   
_And the colors are golden and bright again_   
_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_   
_It's a better place since you came along_   
_It's a better place since you came along_   


 

By the end of the song, Ashlyn was crying.

 

Ali was too.

 

"You make me really happy, Ali" Ashlyn let out quietly through her happy cries and smiled.

 

"I'm so sorry for making you, well us, cry, but you know, this song has been on repeat in the car since the day we met at the bookstore and life is seriously a better place since you came along" Ali confessed. She put her feet up and sat facing Ashlyn on the couch now, taking Ali's hands.

 

"Ali, I promise I'll always be there for you and I know you've had tougher times but seriously, I like you" Ashlyn looked down and then back up at Ali.

 

"I feel like I've known you for a really long time, almost like we've been together in a past life" Ashlyn adds.

 

"You know what they say is true, soulmates meet up again. Two souls come together as one in our present lives because we were together in the past. Our names may have not been Ali and Ashlyn and we may have been men or women or animals or of different color and religion but we were together before and we're back and always will be, in the next life too." Ali rubbed Ashlyn's arm gently and then kissed her.

 

"Ali, is it too early to say that you're perfect?" Ashlyn giggled and wiped her tears.

 

"No, you can say all you want!" Ali smiled gently.

 

"Well is it also too early to ask you to be mine?" Ashlyn bit her lip in nervosity.

 

"No" Ali kept a blank face to try to fool Ashlyn.

 

"Oh, wait no as in... no you don't want to be mine or no as in it's not too early?" Ashlyn's heart began to race and she stiffened.

 

Ali let out a laugh she felt too difficult to keep in and slapped Ashlyn playfully.

 

"No! I will definitely be yours!" Ashlyn slapped her back and let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Pick up your cup" Ali held her cup of tea and Ashlyn got hers.

 

"Cheers to this life we are beginning together!" Ali clashes her cup onto Ashlyn's and the two sip their tea.


End file.
